


Liar

by daydream11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Infidelity, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream11/pseuds/daydream11
Summary: Harry wakes up in a place where he isn't supposed to be. And it's cold.





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of hogwartsishome's hogsmeadewkends for baterina_1234.

_The Slytherin dungeons are much too cold_, Harry thinks, but it doesn't mean he's keen on moving out of the bed to light the fire. Moving would mean waking Draco's other roommate, and Harry does not want to face a grumpy Blaise Zabini so early in the morning. No, he will remain where he's at and suffer. Besides, Harry's not supposed to _be_ in the cold Slytherin dorm at all. Ginny is waiting for him in the Tower, Ginny who had narrowed her eyes when he wriggled out of her warm and sticky embrace and mumbled something about needing some fresh air. But she had let him go, bless her heart, and Harry had thrown on his Invisibility Cloak and made his way down to the Slytherin dungeons. Draco had smirked and bit Harry's mouth in greeting and one glare had sent away gaping second years.  
  
And last night had been rough. Harry winces. There will be no visit to Madam Pomfrey. Harry isn't telling. Draco won't either. Ginny knows and Blaise knows, and they are the only ones. Draco has blackmailed Blaise into silence and Ginny's pride keeps her mouth shut, and in return Harry and Draco have become intimate with discretion. Not that discretion is much of a problem. There is too much at stake, only seven months after the second of May.  
  
Harry grimaces as he sits up. His thighs are streaked with his and Draco's cum. It's dry and it itches, but he leaves it there, for now. It's proof, as much as he will have until next time, whenever next time is. He casts _Silencio_ on himself when finally braves the chill of the dorm. As he dons the cloak again, he stops to stare at Draco. Draco looks sated, smug even in his sleep. Harry hesitates for a few moments before bending down to kiss his chapped lips, and quickly withdraws.   
  
They don't kiss. Ever. But Harry wants to so very badly so he does, whenever Draco is asleep. He should be ashamed but he isn't. He wants a kiss. Draco will never know. So he takes them when he can, when Draco won't hit him or leave him or make him cry.  
  
Harry hides underneath the cloak and leaves Draco behind. He trudges to the Tower, climbs into bed beside Ginny. She isn't awake yet and the Tower is deliciously warm.


End file.
